A Tale Of Love And Fur
by Empv
Summary: AU.Andy Dwyer is a simple guy living a normal life working and hanging out with his roomate/best friend.What will happen when he comes across April Lugate a young homeless girl looking for a place to stay? Well...lets say things got a little harry...
1. Chapter 1:Ready To Start Work?

ring,ring,ring

A hand reached out from the covers of the bed trying to reach the alarm clock. It has trouble shutting it off because his head was under the blanket preventing him from seeing. The man tried so hard reaching the alarm clock it slid from his hand falling backwards hitting the ground. The man came out from the blankets and could see the alarm clock was on the floor. That didn't bother him. He continued his morning routine.

At The Kitchen~

The man walked into the kitchen all dressed up and ready to go. He sees his female friend waiting for him with breakfast on the table.

"Breakfast ready?",he asked putting his hand down after he scratched himself on the head. "Yep,Andy I've been up all night making breakfast.",said his female friend.

Andy got excited in the moment. Andy sat down because he could see his favorite breakfast which was pancakes with syrup on top.

"Oh Ann , you know how much I like you making my favorite breakfast?.", said Andy with a smirk.

He started eating the pancakes Ann made for him. This made Ann laugh and smile.There was a silence at the table for a moment Ann decides to start a conversation,

"So ready to start work?",asked Ann.

Andy's smirk suddenly fades away,

"I don't really want to talk about work. I mean Jeremy's awful. We had to do destroy the environment,kill every living thing to expand Pawnee. Its awful,I hate my hate my job Ann.",said Andy.

Ann took a deep breath "Andy, I know work life sucks. You got to get used to it.",said Ann.

"I mean with my job it's about bopping a nurse, I help people get better. I do X-rays. I test blood. I mean my job is hard, too ,but we got to work on getting the money, you know.",said Ann.

Andy had a moment of silence.

"Your right Ann, thanks for the advice! I gotta go to work now bye.",said Andy as he stood up to leave the house to his job.


	2. Chapter 2:Werewolves

Andy finally made it to work after a long walk..The place he worked was a large building that's taller then any of the workplaces,restaurants or stores in Pawnee. By the time Andy made it into the building, he pushed open the doors into the conference room. He had heard that his boss, Jeremy Jamm, was about to have a "big important meeting".

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?",said Andy to himself as he hurried along.

Andy opened the doors to the conference room. He could see all his other co-workers, Leslie,Ron,Donna,Tom,Jerry(If that is his real name),Chris and Ben. Andy could tell this meeting was serious because everybody sat.

His boss said, "Andy Dwyer have a seat."

Andy sat down in his seat.

"What seems to be the problem, Jeremy?",asked Andy.

"Well Andy, we are talking about a dangerous issue that's happening in our world today.", began Jeremy.

Before Jeremy could tell what it is, Leslie blurted out, "Global warming!"

Which made everyone turned to Leslie's attention.

"No Leslie, that is something from folklore.",said Jeremy.

"Then what is it,Jeremy? Are we are going to sit here and do nothing?",asked Ron.

"Yeah I gotta go home, The Good Wife, is on!",shouted Donna annoyed.

Jeremy heard enough of his workers complaining on how they wanted to go back home. Andy was the only one silent. He had no idea what the meeting was about and didn't care about his co workers were complaining.

"Alright, alright, the folklore creature we are talking about is werewolves! I brought my smartboard for all of you to see!",shouted Jeremy.

He turned on the smartboard to show graphic images of werewolves terrorizing,killing people. They were really frightening! Everyone was speechless expect for Tom. Tom felt like he was going to throw up.

Andy was tried so hard not to look away.

This was a mortifying action for him and probably the worse thing his boss has ever done.Showing graphic images to his co workers!

Andy stood up from his seat, "I'm leaving.",he said.

Everyone turned towards him like they never heard him say that before,

"You can't leave!", Jeremy.

"I mean it Jeremy, Ive seen enough.",said Andy.

He walked out of the room with everybody not saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3:I Need A Place To Stay

Andy walked straight out of the building. This was the last straw for him. What Jeremy did was bad. He did some dumb stuff before he actually did something that is really awful.

"Who knows maybe, I'll quit the next day and work at McDonalds..Wouldn't that be fun.", thought Andy to himself.

The thought of working at McDonalds with the delicious chicken nuggets and french fries was the happy of sound of munching. Without wondering what could it be ,Andy,

decided to check and see if it is a crying dog- he'll save it!

When Andy finally got close what it could be, who was making that munching sound? It turned out to be a young woman who didn't look so good. Her black hair was a mess,she looked physically exhausted, her clothes looked ripped and the crazy thing she was munching on was a rotten sandwich.

She didn't even seemed to see Andy. She just seemed to be staring at the ground.

"Hey are you okay?",asked Andy curiously.

The woman almost seemed to jump. This caused the sandwich she was eating to drop on the ground. Andy was happy that the sandwich dropped because it looked not too good. The woman quickly hid it under a blanket.

"Who are you? What do you want !?" ,she shouted nervously.

Andy could tell she was nervous and afraid, "I'm Andy Dwyer, Nice to meet you. I came to see if everything's okay?.",asked Andy.

"No thanks dude, I'm fine!",grunted the woman.

She turned away from him still with the covers up.

Are you sure because to me you need help.",said Andy.

That's when the woman calmed down.

"Alright buddy, if you wanted me to introduce myself fine. I'm April Lugate and I don't need anybody's help. I can survive on my own!",shouted April.

"Are you sure? I have a nice comfy house. You could live there. My friend bakes delicious food you will never be hungry.",said Andy.

He was trying to see if that would get her attention. April looked up at him.

"I guess I could. I kinda needed a place to stay anyway.",said April.

Andy let out a smile, "Alright, then ,let's get you up on your feet and go.",said Andy softly.

April softly got up on her feet to follow Andy back to his place.


	4. Chapter 4:This Is April

Meanwhile, back atAndy's and Ann's House~

Ann was sitting on the couch watching tv. Until he heard the door open and shut. She stood up quickly from her seat and turned to the front door. There was Andy who just came back home with a girl who didn't look so good.

"Andy, why are you home so early? Who is this?",asked Ann confused.

She didn't expect that Andy would bring home a girl that looked so weak and sick.

"Hey Ann, this is April. She is going to be staying with us for tonight.",said Andy.

"Oh I see.",saidAnn.

She looked over at April who was already glaring at Ann in an aggressive way,

"Why don't you take your .. with ouhh." Offered Ann without even asking why April walked to the bathroom to get herself washed up.

A Few Minutes Later~

After April got out of the shower. Andy offered to let April relax on the couch. Ann was watching while April and Andy stood in the background wondering what to do with April,

"I don't know Andy, are you sure letting her stay at her place is good?",asked Ann.

"Relax Ann, if anything has ever been in a serious situation with their homeless, I'm the one to call.

!",said Andy with a wink.

Ann rolled her eyes until she heard,

"I'm hungry. Andy looked over at Ann.

"Fine, I'll go make you a snack.",said Ann as she walked to the kitchen. Ann quickly gave it to April. April snatched it to munch it down. While watching April eat, Ann see something weird on April's neck. There were veins but wolf veins. As April shifted her neck, the veins seemed to vanish. April turned to Ann. Seeing that she was looking at her,

"Can you please not look at me?",asked April.

Ann got up and walked to Andy.

She said, "Hey Andy, did you see what I saw ?"

"No what?",asked Andy.

"Ugh forget it.",said Ann.

Knowing that Andy too spacy to know what is going on and then decided to walk off.


	5. Chapter 5:Transformation

A Few Minutes Later~

Andy and Ann were asleep in their separate beds. April was slept on the couch. Andy and Ann agreed that they are going to make a room for April if April decided to stay with them. If she didn't want to get her own place they would make her feel at home.

While April was asleep, the moon shone through the window to where she was sleeping. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. It almost made her fall to the ground. She sat straight up in bed. April took one look at her hands they were growing hair and it happened to be growing faster as April sat there.

"No! I can't transform here...",said April to herself.

She worried. She knew that Ann and Andy were asleep and they might probably hear her as she transformed. So to avoid trouble, April ran into the bathroom as fast as she could before she transformed fully. Her nails were growing long,her body was being covered with more fur and her human ears turned into pointy wolf ears. April let out a howl that woke up Ann in the other room!

"What was that?",asked Ann to herself as she stood up from her bed unsure where the noise came from.


	6. Chapter 6:Beast!

Ann slowly got out of bed to check. Where did that noise come from? The sound wave led her to the bathroom and without thinking, Ann had no choice but to open the door. After she twisted the doorknob side to side, and, slowly opened it-she was shocked.

She could see that the bathroom looked perfectly okay. This was odd to Ann because, she thought she had heard something. Her attention was brought to the open window. This had never happened before because it had been always closed.

Ann stepped to look through the opened window. She looked out and down towards the ground.

She could see a hairy wolf-like creature attacking a goose! She was shocked.

"Beast,beast!",shouted Ann.

She ran out of the bathroom and into Andy's room to tell him that there is a beast outside!


End file.
